


Repent

by Dee_Laundry



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-06
Updated: 2008-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not to say you’re a walking ball of cliché or anything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repent

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [](http://karmadownurgun.livejournal.com/profile)[**karmadownurgun**](http://karmadownurgun.livejournal.com/) on [](http://community.livejournal.com/housewilsonlol/profile)[**housewilsonlol**](http://community.livejournal.com/housewilsonlol/).

Wilson strode into the bedroom and nodded. His first command had been obeyed: House was naked.

“Now kneel.”

House rolled his eyes; Wilson narrowed his. “My leg, remember?” House said, far too defiantly.

“I’ve seen you kneel to pick a nickel up. No excuses. Kneel. You can use the bed for support if you must.”

Wilson watched House slowly lower himself to the carpet. “Not to say you’re a walking ball of cliché or anything,” House said as he sank, “but –”

Foolishness Wilson was going to have to break. “You want to be forgiven for your sins?” He stepped firmly into House’s personal space, forcing House to tilt his head back to maintain eye contact. “Then you’re going to have to start repenting.”


End file.
